Air bag assemblies may be provided at a variety of locations within a vehicle interior to protect vehicle passengers. One such airbag assembly is known as a side curtain type airbag module and is generally mounted to the roof rail of the vehicle. Other components, such as headliners, electronics, and trim members may also be mounted to the roof rail. Curtain airbags may be mounted to the roof rail at the same time as other components or may be mounted (e.g., pre-mounted, pre-fixed, etc.) to the roof rail before other components.